Parade
|name = Parade |band = CHABA |song number = Naruto numer 12 |starting episode = Naruto 166 |ending episode = Naruto 178 |type = Ending |previous song = Soba Ni Iru Kara |next song = Yellow Moon |composer =}} Parade ' (''jp. パレード, Parēdo), jest to utwór autorstwa grupy CHABA do 12° endingu serii Naruto, swoją premierę miał 4 stycznia 2006. Obejmuje odcinki od 166 do 178. Opis Zaczyna się od tego, że Naruto odchodzi i daje Sakurze liść. Ta wieczorem patrzy na niego w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu. Kładzie się, a ono się wokół rusza. Potem pojawia się światło i liść rozbija się na drobne kawałki. Sakura staje, koło niej małe świecące gwiazdki, które po chwili kształtują kogoś. Ta osoba podaje rękę Sakurze, a ona w tym momencie się budzi. Okazuje się że to był tylko sen. Tekst Piosenki Rōmaji= Kaze ga fuite itai kienai omoi Nani wo motte ikou ka atsumete hitotsu Nido to nai nido to nai suteru nante baka mitai Mujaki ni natte imeeji Kitto sore wa owaranai... Ai no mune kogase sen no yume watare Juuoumujin kakete te ni tsukamu sekai Kumo ga chigirete hi ga mata ochite Hitori no pareedo ga ugokidasu Bouken kichijitsu shinpaku joushou meian souguu seimei souai Moshi mo itte shimau nara anata no kami wo Kaide sutte motto yoseau kotoba Wakaranai wakaranai uwabe dake ja wakaranai Dakara motto fukaku shitai shitai Nante yume mitai... |-| Kanji= 風が吹いて　痛い　消えない想い 何を持って行こうか　集めてひとつ 二度とない　二度とない　捨てるなんて馬鹿みたい 無邪気になって　イメージ きっとそれは終わらない 愛の胸　焦がせ　千の夢　渡れ 縦横無尽　駆けて　手に掴む世界 雲がちぎれて　日がまた落ちて ひとりのパレードが　動きだす 冒険　吉日　心拍　上昇　明暗　遭遇　生命　相愛 もしも言ってしまうなら　あなたの髪を 嗅いで　吸って　もっと　寄せ合う言葉 ワカラナイ　ワカラナイ　うわべだけじゃわからない だからもっと深くしたい　したい なんて夢みたい |-| Polski= Wiatr uderza i to boli, moja miłość nie chce odejść Co powinienie wziąść ze sobą? Jest tylko jedno To nigdy nie przychodzi drugi raz, nigdy nie przychodzi ponownie, byłem głupi wyrzucając to Ten wolny obraz Napewno się nie skończy... Wymieszam w twoim sercu miłość i ogień, krzyż przez tysiąc snów Biec w prawo i w lewo, cały świat zakrywasz swoją ręką Chmury się rozchodzą i słońce zejdzie jeszcze raz I jednoosobowa parada zaczyna się Przygoda, szczęśliwy dzień, zaczynające bić serce, światłu i ciemność, spotkanie, życie, wzajemna miłość |-| Angielski= The wind blows and it hurts, my love won’t go away What should I take with me? There’s only one It’ll never come again, never come again, it’d be stupid to throw it away That innocent image Surely won’t end… Set your heart in love on fire, cross through a thousand dreams Run right and left, through the world you hold in your hand The clouds scatter and the sun goes down again And the one-person parade begins to move An adventure, a lucky day, heartbeat rising, light and darkness, an encounter, life, mutual love If you say something, the words make me Smell your hair, inhale it, and cuddle up closer I don’t know, I don’t know, I won’t know just from appearance So I want, I want to get deeper It’s like a dream… Ciekawostki * '''Parade jest trzecim singlem zespołu CHABA; sprzedał się w 6,588 egzemplarzy. Utwór znalazł się na #67 miejscu listy przebojów Oricon i utrzymywał sie tam przez sześć tygodni. Postacie *Sakura Haruno *Naruto Uzumaki Kategoria:Openingi i Endingi Kategoria:Ending Naruto